Fact or NonFiction?
by Rainchill
Summary: Rima, my best friend, and I loved carnivals. Every year we went Momma never allowed us in the fortune telling tent. She said it was all fake and useless. This year Rima and I were alone. We went into the fortune telling tent. *Rated T just in case*
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rima, my best friend, and I loved carnivals. Every year we went Momma never allowed us in the fortune telling tent. She said it was all fake and useless. This year Rima and I were alone. We went into the fortune telling tent.*

***hello everyone! :D welcome to a story I've always dreamed of writing... I hope you like the idea!***

Colors of red, white, yellow and blue were splattered everywhere I walked.

The carnival.

Everything here-the smells. The laughter. The joy in the air. I love everything about it. I finally could spend it with my best friend too. I was old enough where Momma let me runaway with Rima.

"Amu... Do you believe in fortune tellers?" Rima looked at a dark purple tent that shimmered in the light.

"No! It's all baloney!"

Rima laughed at me and walked inside.

"Rima! Wait! What a-"

"Amu! Shh!" Rima grabbed my hand and pulled me into the tent.

"Hello Rima and Amu," A raspy, low voice spoke to us. The tent was pitch black and it was hard to see.

"Who are you?" I spoke up when Rima said nothing.

"The man who will tell you your fortune."

"We don't have any money..."

Rima shivered, but did not say anything.

The man placed his hand on my head and spoke softly, "You like romance, do you not?"

My hair on my neck stood up.

"I do."

"You will find the one you marry...when you are 13...and again at 16."

I stared at the invisible man, he had taken his hand off my head.

"Rima is it?"

"Yes..."

Rima was unusually quiet.

She was never like this.

"Ahh...you have a passion for riding horses. Don't worry child. You will get a pony when you're 10."

I began to blush with embarrassment "Umm...thank you sir...we don't have any-"

"It's all right children. Now, runalong."

If I could see the man, I bet he was smiling.

**XxChapter OnexX**

"Amu...that was _really_ weird," Rima was still shaken up.

"I thought he was really nice!" We were sitting in Rimas room eating cookies.

"It seemed like he knew something about me he didn't want me to know,"

"Oh don't worry about it! Just think about it! You're getting a pony!" I started to laugh when warmth filled up Rimas face.

"You're right! How exciting! Only one more year... And you get to fall in love!"

"Ohmygosh I know! I wonder what he meant though."

"Yeah...is your true love gonna leave Japan or something? Or maybe you're gonna fall in love twice?"

"I wonder who I'll pick?"

"The one who is more attractive!"

"Rima!"

We both started to laugh hysterically and high-fived.

"This years carnival was awesome!"

"I'm just excited to fall in love!"

"Your so hopeless Amu! What will your wedding be like?"

"Red and black!"

"Noo! Make it rainbow!" Rima punched me playfully.

"Maybe..."

***Very short chapter, but it's just opening up for what's to come! :D if you're confused, Amu and Rima are both 9. Thank you kindly for reading!***


	2. Chapter 2

**.FOUR YEARS LATER.**

"Rima!_ Rima_! We're going to be late!"

_Ohmygosh I swear. This girl is so annoying. Every curl on your head doesn't need to be perfect._

I knocked on the door again, right when Rima opened it.

"Oww..._Amu_! What are you doing?" she rubbed her head and stepped outside.

"We have _5 minutes _to get to school. Let's start to walk there,"

"Bye Hammy! I'll miss you!" My best friend waved goodbye to her pet in her backyard.

Hammy wagged his tail in reply.

A horse. Hammy was _a horse_. When did Rima get Hammy? When she was ten. Sound familiar?

"Hammy has to be the dumbest name ever for a horse," I rolled my eyes as Rima continued to wave to Hammy.

_"Hey_! I named him after you. You should be proud," her blonde curls bounced as laughter filled her face.

"Hammy and Hinamori have nothing in common," I punched her playfully on her head, "We better hurry to class shorty!"

"_You're so mean!"_

**XxChapter TwoxX**

"Good morning Rima! Morning Amu!"

Nagihiko smiled brightly at Rima.

"Good morning Nagihiko! It looks like we just made it," I stumbled over my words while an awkward silence set over the classroom.

Rima has a huge crush on Nagihiko. But she refuses to show any affection for him. It's heartbreaking because all Nagihiko thinks about is Rima. He talks about her all the time when she's not around. Everyone in our class knows this, except Rima.

Suddenly, our Sensei bursted into the room,"Good morning students! Well, let's get started with algebra. We have a day full of..."

I looked at my desk and started to doodle on a piece of paper.

The fortune teller...

_He said I would fall in love this year. Nobody here interests me though! He can't be wrong. Rima got what she wanted...it just wouldn't be fair! I want to fall in love so bad. I want to fall asleep with someone, cuddle with someone, kiss someone..._

I must have started to blush because Kukai poked my arm.

"Thinking about something perverted, Hinamori?"

"_What? _No!" I felt my face get warm and started to draw again.

"You're so fun to tease!"

"S-Shut up Kukai!"

**XxChapter TwoxX**

"Walking home is the worst. I hate it."

I rolled my eyes, "Way to be positive, Rima. I can't believe you didn't say anything to Nagihiko today!"

"Ohmygosh! That was so embarrassing! I hate when he's so cute!" she started to blush and bounce up and down.

"You really seem like you hate him though...he's going to stop talking to you,"

"_What_? You don't really think so, do you?" Her eyes seemed to become glossy suddenly.

"I do."

"Well, I hope you're wrong! Nagihiko is too nice. Which reminds me. Why didn't you bring home your language book?"

"Why would I?" I stared at Rima and felt my heart start to race.

"We have a test tomorrow, dummy."

"No we don't,"

"_Yes we do,"_

_"No_,"

"_Yes,"_

"_Crap_. I'm going to run back to the school and grab it. You go on ahead," I started to jogg away.

"_Goodbye to you too!" _My best friend waved to me.

**XxChapter TwoxX**

_Why do we have to have a language test tomorrow? It's so pointless. Stupid English. I don't know any of it yet I have a test on it. I hate school. _

My thoughts were full of negative things and I started to make faces. Dusting my desk, I grabbed my notes and pretended to throw it out the door. I couldn't help but smile. Securing the notebook in my brown messenger bag, I was forced to look down. Thus, standing right next to the door when it suddenly opened and someone crashed into me. I fell on the floor from the collision but the other person didn't.

"Oww..." My forehead felt like it was burning.

"Oh. Now, what are_ you _doing here?"

The man leaned in close to me and... _Sniffed me_?

_"W-what? What are you doing_? Get away you_ pedophile_!" My face probably started to get red because he laughed.

"Is sniffing a sexual thing?" It was odd because he smirked. His smirk was very attractive.

I blushed at the thought.

"Why are you here?" I pushed myself up and dusted my skirt. Time for my cool character to come out.

"I was just passing through... You're very interesting. What's your name,_ pretty girl_?"

"What reason would I have to tell you?"

_He reminds me of an ally cat. It's like... He has ears!_

"You seem attracted to me, are you not?" With this he pushed me against the wall and had both his hands above my shoulders, pressing the wall.

"Go away!" I looked away from him, my cool character gone out the window.

"You smell just like...fruit. Strawberries to be exact," He started to play with my hair and sniff it. Then, he suddenly pushed away and walked to the window.

With a glance back at me, he was about to jump out the window.

"_Amu! _Amu Hinamori. My name... Um..."

He looked at me and smirked again. Then in a crisp, precise movement he jumped off of the windowsill onto the roof of the gazebo outside.

"_What... What just happened?" _I breathed quietly staring where I just met the most mysterious man I had ever met.

***Okay not the longest chapter ever but longer than the first one! XD I hope this was a good chapter in your opinion. I really appreciate your reviews and just taking the time to read this! :3 thank you!***


End file.
